


Wrapped Around Your Finger 'Till The Last Night

by whatsupimightbenewhere



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag i apologize, technically it's them but i didn't really specify sorry, way too many epithets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsupimightbenewhere/pseuds/whatsupimightbenewhere
Summary: I basically wrote this directly from the first few verses of Wrapped Around Your Finger cause I was feeling nostalgic. I wrote this in like five minutes, so sue me. I was also in a weird mood at the time.





	Wrapped Around Your Finger 'Till The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this was not beta read and I half looked over it one time  
> I apologize for any mistakes in advance

The soft crunch of frost covered grass belied the visitor outside the window. The figure standing alone in the yard bent down and picked up a pebble. The sharp rap of the stone against a window hung in the frozen air of the night.  
Soft rustling could be heard on the inside of the house. A shadow passed over the window. The stranger waiting outside watched patiently and waited as the person on the inside descended through the house. Eventually, the back door to the pristine white house creaked open.  
From the door emerged a blond boy of about eighteen. As he stepped into the moonlight, the silver beams lit up his skin and his hair. Paired with his soft blue eyes, the halo of light around his figure gave him the appearance of a glowing angel.  
The scene was picturesque as the two boys looked at each other; one tall and lean, the other shorter and full of soft edges.  
They left the yard, footsteps soft and careful. The fence they left behind sagged on its hinges, glinting in the moonbeams. The pair walked down a glowing, pearly street. Pools from a past rain glistened on either side of the path. Soon, they arrived at a secluded clearing in a forest. Seldom few rays of moonlight reached through the canopy of trees. An abandoned playground stood in the center of the expanse.  
The taller of the two hesitated as if to turn back. The other glanced over, green eyes catching the light of the flickering street lamps for an instant. His smaller hand reached for the blue-eyed boy's hand. The blonde gazed at the proffered hand for a moment before reaching out and intertwining his longer fingers with the other boy's.  
The green eyed boy led the blue eyed boy over the playground. He disentangled his fingers from the blond's, and sat on one of the swings. It let out a soft groan at once again carrying the weight of a human. The taller boy sat in a nearby patch of silver clovers. He brushed a soft hand over the leaves, searching. A few moments passed before he found what he was looking for. He picked it carefully. The blond offered the four-leafed clover to the other boy. The spiky-haired boy plucked it from the other boy's grasp carefully. He contemplated it, before slowly letting it drop.  
As if following silent orders, he straightened up suddenly and began swinging back and forth. The creaking noise was the only noise that echoed through the glade. The pair wasted more time in the clearing, going through familiar motions, echoing their first meeting many years ago. They ran around the playground, shouting and laughing together like children. To extend their limited time together, the blond dragged the black-haired boy down another path through the woods. It led down past older trees, a brook, and a meadow before leading out onto a beach.  
The Santa Cruz skyline stretched far into the distance. The water lapped determinedly at the shoreline, dragging granules of sand back into the ocean. The pair walked down the shoreline hand in hand, kicking at the waves, and watching the stars. They talked about nothing and everything, making plans to run away and make lives for themselves on the other side of the world.  
The night felt perfect, like nothing could go wrong. Nothing could come between them.  
But reality was only a blink away. And as the first rays of sunlight crept over the horizon, it sunk in. They boys ran from the sunlight, into the woods, past the playground, and down the road to a familiar yard. This time, the gate closed with a harsh clanging noise.  
They stood in the middle of the yard again. They just stood there, staring, as if they could drink in the images of one another to survive. Then, as one, they surged towards one another. They collided into one another's arms, gripping each other as tightly as they could. They stood like that for as long as they could. But rays of sunlight found the yard, illuminating the daisies covering the yard with gold. They released each other, and stood for another moment. Then the shorter boy leaned up and captured the taller boy's lips in a kiss. It was soft, sweet, and everything a first kiss should be. But then he was gone, through the yard, over the fence. The blond stood there for a while, still holding his arms out and around the boy who had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> This is my first fic, but I have many more planned. You should see the place where I have them all planned.  
> Many longer ones headed this way, but also more one-shots.  
> They will also hopefully be less crappy.  
> Thanks for reading, signing out for now --S


End file.
